


Cold Heart

by xKobra_Kid



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, M/M, a lot of smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKobra_Kid/pseuds/xKobra_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ragazzino si sedette sui primi sedili, vicino a Josh, e si rannicchiò con il viso rivolto verso il corridoio, mentre dei brividi non indifferenti gli scuotevano il corpo e gli facevano battere i denti rumorosamente. Josh si voltò verso di lui e lo fissò con gli occhi sbarrati, si sfilò la felpa e gliela poggiò sulle spalle, senza però ricevere alcun segno di ringraziamento da parte del ragazzino, non se ne ebbe a male visto che il ragazzo si era addormentato, ancora scosso dai tremiti causati dal freddo. <br/>***<br/>Tyler era una bella persona, era molto simpatico e sembrava responsabile, ma non voleva di certo mettersi con qualcuno, suo padre gli aveva sempre detto che le relazioni bloccavano la carriera e lui era un vincente, e i vincenti non si fanno incatenare da nessuno; nemmeno dall’amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Heart

**1**

**_Corriera_ **

**_-A_** lto quel cazzo di salto Dun, devi farlo alto di minimo un metro, non cinquanta centimetri!- sbraitò un uomo vestito con una calzamaglia nera –Porca puttana, usa quelle gambine che ti ritrovi eh!- aprì il piccolo cancelletto con un rapido gesto della mano e pattinò aggraziato sul ghiaccio, scivolando poi verso il ragazzo appoggiato alla balaustra.

-Fallo tu! Provaci dato che sei così dannatamente sicuro di te. Posso capire che sei un grande pattinatore, ma non mi farmi la morale quando tu hai mollato per una cazzo di caduta!- il ragazzo con un rapido movimento delle gambe raggiunse il centro della pista –Tu, _cosa,_ vieni qui e riproviamo.- sbraitò innervosito, facendo cenno alla ragazza dai capelli biondi di raggiungerlo.

La ragazza dal body nero si avvicinò a lui e poggiò una mano sul suo avambraccio, gli sorrise forzata e si mise in posizione, sollevando graziosamente il braccio destro e poggiando la mano sinistra sul proprio fianco. Dun le strinse annoiato la mano sollevata e le diede una piccola spinta per farla iniziare a pattinare, sferzando il ghiaccio con le lame dei pattini, le strinse la mano e aumentò la velocità dei propri passi, abbassandosi col corpo e facendo aprire graziosamente le gambe della ragazza in una spaccata mozzafiato. Ghignò soddisfatto e si risollevò, facendo poggiare la gamba sinistra della ragazza a terra, le lasciò la mano e- pattinando velocemente- si ritrovò a volteggiare in una perfetta piroetta, gustandosi gli applausi compiaciuti del suo insegnante.

Tornò dalla ragazza e le poggiò una mano sul fianco, le diede una leggera spinta e la fece iniziare a pattinare più velocemente, si fermò in mezzo alla pista e la partner pattinò verso di lui quasi volando sul ghiaccio. Josh la sollevò in aria e le poggiò una mano sul bacino, iniziando a volteggiare aggraziato facendola così assumere le sembianze di un angelo, con le braccia aperte e la testa alta, fiera.

-Josh! Mi stai toccando, depravato!- strillò la ragazza facendo perdere la presa sul ghiaccio al ragazzo, che cadde rovinosamente a terra.

-Sta’ zitta Michelle, vuoi o no arrivare alle semifinali, eh?- sbraitò alzandosi in piedi e pattinando stizzito verso la balaustra –Matt, ci vediamo domani. Vedi di far calmare quell’oca, altrimenti sarò costretto a trovarmi qualcun altro con cui sfondare.- sbuffò annoiato e si sfilò i pattini, infilandosi le Dr. Martens e la felpa pesante, per poi avviarsi rapidamente all’uscita della palestra.

Si fermò sulla porta e si frugò in tasca, prese le proprie sigarette e se ne accese una, si poggiò alla porta dello stabile e inspirò a fondo, sorridendo compiaciuto e passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. Sbadigliò annoiato e si mise le cuffie nelle orecchie, iniziò a battere il piede a ritmo della musica e si mise il cappuccio sulla testa, rilassandosi completamente contro la porta e dimenticandosi di dover tornare a casa in autobus. Quando però gli sfrecciò davanti, iniziò a correre a perdifiato verso la fermata e si sbracciò verso l’autista, che lo vide di sfuggita dallo specchietto e si fermò di botto, permettendogli così di prendere la corriera- l’ultima della giornata- verso la città in cui abitava.

-Josh, pensavo di non vederti oggi. Ti sveglio non appena arriviamo a Milwaukee?- il ragazzo annuì e si sedette nel primo posto, accavallando le gambe e poggiando il viso contro il finestrino. La corriera si fermò nuovamente e Josh aprì bruscamente gli occhi, fissò il ragazzo che era entrato nel bus con il respiro ansante e gli occhi cerchiati di rosso -Tyler, cosa ci fai qui?- domandò l’autista a bocca aperta.

-Niente Lewis, niente di grave. Solo portami a Milwaukee ok? Dammi un biglietto, per favore.- mormorò con un piccolo singulto, tossicchiando appena.

L’autista- Lewis- annuì e gli porse un biglietto, Josh richiuse gli occhi e tornò con la testa poggiata sul finestrino. Il ragazzino si sedette sui primi sedili, vicino a Josh, e si rannicchiò con il viso rivolto verso il corridoio, mentre dei brividi non indifferenti gli scuotevano il corpo e gli facevano battere i denti rumorosamente. Josh si voltò verso di lui e lo fissò con gli occhi sbarrati, si sfilò la felpa e gliela poggiò sulle spalle, senza però ricevere alcun segno di ringraziamento da parte del ragazzino, non se ne ebbe a male visto che il ragazzo si era addormentato, ancora scosso dai tremiti causati dal freddo.

Lo fissò per tutto il viaggio- per circa cinquanta minuti- e si accorse dei capelli scuri, che ricadevano scomposti sul viso; notò gli occhi contornati da un alone rosso di pianto e le guance appena colorate dal freddo dell’aria esterna; vide le mani rovinate e piene di piccole cicatrici, mentre le braccia erano coperte solo da uno stupido maglione per niente caldo; le gambe morbide erano strette nei jeans strappati, inutili contro il freddo invernale in Michigan. Lo fissò e si accorse di non averlo mai visto in tutta la sua vita, eppure in quel piccolo paese si conoscevano tutti. Lo guardò attentamente e si perse nell’intrigo dei suoi capelli castani, che si fondevano lentamente fra loro e che gli raffinavano il viso.

-Siamo arrivati ragazzi.- disse Lewis fermandosi, permettendo così ai due di scendere.

Il ragazzino si tolse la felpa e ringraziò Josh, senza salutare l’autista scese dall’autobus e si diresse velocemente verso il lato “no” della cittadina, facendo così incuriosire Josh, che lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando non lo vide sparire dietro ad un angolo, probabilmente diretto in qualche bar della città.

Rientrò in casa e salutò con un cenno della testa il suo coinquilino- Dan, appena reduce da un mese passato a vivere in una sudicia lavanderia, dove per “pagarsi l’affitto” stirava i panni dei clienti, ottenendo sempre un po’ di mancia dalle clienti affezionate al suo bel faccino. Josh lo aveva invitato a passare una notte da lui, giusto per ricordargli cosa volesse dire dormire in un letto vero, e alla fine avevano fatto amicizia, finendo così con il diventare  coinquilini nel piccolo appartamento di Josh, finanziato economicamente dal suo stipendio da pattinatore provetto e dai soldi sostanziosi del padre, anch’esso un ex pattinatore di fama internazionale. Batté una mano sulla spalla dell’amico e gli sorrise pacato, entrò in cucina e sentì immediatamente l’odore leggero del pollo arrosto e delle patatine fritte; li tolse dal forno e li mise nei piatti, così da non usare troppo Daniel, e tornò in salotto con il cibo caldo e una buona birra per Dan e l’acqua minerale per lui. Non poteva permettersi troppi sgarri alla dieta.

Si sedette sul divano vicino a Danny e gli sorrise, prese il telecomando della televisione e l’accese mettendo la CNN, accavallò le gambe e chiese all’amico come aveva passato la giornata; se a lavoro aveva avuto qualche problema; se Lana si era rifatta viva dopo la loro litigata, o se aveva semplicemente voltato pagina ed era pronto a tornare sulla pizza, così da ricominciare il giro delle ragazze di Milwaukee; si interessò di quanto aveva pagato per la spesa e si premurò di rendergli i soldi, sorridendo per le continue lamentele di Dan. Sorrise divertito per la battuta stupida dell’amico sul suo essere nuovamente single e, involontariamente, ripensò al ragazzo sul bus, pensando a quanto avrebbe voluto portarlo a casa sua e magari passarci una _piacevole_ serata insieme.

Se ne andarono a dormire molto presto, verso le dieci e mezzo, e entrambi faticarono a prendere sonno, ormai presi dal discorso che avevano iniziato poco prima davanti alla TV. Josh, però, non riusciva a non pensare a quel ragazzo incontrato in corriera: gli era rimasto dentro, lo aveva trovato bellissimo ed era rimasto estasiato dalla figura di quello sconosciuto.

**2**

**_Lavoro_ **

La sveglia suonò troppo presto, Josh non era fisicamente pronto a sopportare l’ennesima giornata con Michelle e i suoi urletti perché “ _l’aveva toccata_ ”, quando a lei si sarebbe avvicinato soltanto con un lanciafiamme per farla tacere una volta per tutte. Non la sopportava più e non capiva cosa avesse contro di lui e le sue mani delicate, fatte solo per poter afferrare le vite sottili delle pattinatrici, mentre le gambe ben possenti erano create solo per riuscire a sopportare il peso aggiuntivo della ragazza sollevata in aria.

Josh si alzò in fretta dal letto e si mise la calzamaglia, si infilò la tuta sopra e nascose i capelli riccioluti sotto al cappuccio pesante, facendo così sparire la sua folta chioma. Sorrise e si mise la sacca con i pattini in spalla, diede un piccolo scappellotto a Dan e si premurò di vederlo in piedi, con lo sguardo assonnato ma pur sempre sveglio e pronto per andare a lavoro. Uscì rapidamente di casa e corse verso la fermata dell’autobus, si sbracciò verso Charlie- l’autista della mattina- e salì rapidamente sul mezzo, vedendo il lontananza arrivare il ragazzino della sera prima, che montò correndo sul bus, sedendosi automaticamente nei posti davanti, stavolta però usufruì di quelli dalla parte opposta di Josh, così da non disturbarlo più di tanto.

La fortuna, o la sfortuna, volle che una signora sull’ottantina salisse a metà corsa, portando così Josh a sedersi vicino al ragazzino, che sobbalzò impaurito per poi rilassarsi nuovamente, tornando a sonnecchiare contro il finestrino.

-Josh, Tyler questa è la vostra fermata.- disse tranquillamente Charlie, ormai abituato a svegliare Josh alla sua solita fermata.

Tyler scese a corsa e mormorò un “arrivederci” a Josh, che sorrise e lo seguì con lo sguardo, ma dovette poi interrompere quel suo “pedinamento” per colpa della scuola di pattinaggio. Entrò e si diresse nello spogliatoio maschile, si tolse le scarpe e la tuta per poi infilarsi annoiato i pattini bianchi; uscì traballante dallo spogliatoio e si avvicinò alla pista, pronto a riscaldarsi per soddisfare le esigenze di Miss. Quickenden

Vide in lontananza Matt Bakery- ex campione mondiale di pattinaggio su ghiaccio- felicemente sposato con Sarah Marshall, ex étoile dell’Opera di Parigi- arrivare insieme a sua moglie, che si sedette su una panchina e si mise frettolosamente i pattini, salendo poi insicura sulla pista e iniziando a percorrere pochi metri per volta, stringendo impaurita un braccio di Matt.

Josh sorrise: Matt non gareggiava più da tre anni per colpa di una brutta caduta. Aveva appeso i pattini al chiodo e si era dilettato nell’insegnare pattinaggio su ghiaccio ai più giovani e alle future stelle, senza però negarsi qualche istante insieme alla moglie sul ghiaccio, riassaggiando il freddo della pista e delle lame sotto ai piedi.

-Bakery, dov’è Michelle? Non può fare tardi anche oggi.- borbottò aggregandosi ai due, pattinando all’indietro.

-Ha mollato, non ne vuole più sapere di te.- Sarah emise un piccolo grido e si resse al braccio del marito per non cadere –Ha detto che preferisce trovarsi un altro partner- si voltò verso la moglie e le mise le mani sulla vita, pilotandola poi per la pista senza la balaustra vicino –Ma non preoccuparti, dovrebbe arrivare il nostro nuovo acquisto domani. Vedrai, ti piacerà soprattutto perché è campione nazionale inglese.- aumentò la velocità dei propri pattini e portò con sé Sarah, facendole acquistare fiducia con il ghiaccio e permettendole di fare qualche aggraziata piroetta.

 Josh si guardò intorno e vide una ragazzina seduta su una panca, le si avvicinò pattinando e si accorse ben presto della sua aria inesperta e impaurita. Le porse la mano con sguardo tranquillo e lei si avvicinò, prese debolmente la sua mano e gli sorrise impacciata: -Sono Andromeda, piacere.- mormorò arrossendo.

-Josh, molto lieto. Ti va di provare qualcosa?- domandò con voce annoiata.

-Certo.- disse risoluta, facendo sbattere perplesso le palpebre al ragazzo.

Iniziarono a pattinare e fin da subito Andromeda si dilettò a fare complicate figure da sola, usufruendo di Josh solo come appoggio, pattinando e sfrecciando sul ghiaccio come se avesse le ali, dando vita a complicati salti e particolari atterraggi. Josh si fermò di botto e la guardò pattinare, finendo con il seguirla e dar vita ad una vera e propria coreografia, che venne interrotta dall’arrivo del vero partner di Andromeda.

Josh salutò Matt con un cenno della mano e si avviò a passo svelto verso l’uscita, decidendo di andare nel bar vicino alla palestra per poter prendere un caffè, pensiero che gli fece brontolare prepotentemente lo stomaco. Entrò nel piccolo bar e si sedette ad un tavolo, guardò attentamente la clientela e vide la porta del bagno aprirsi, rivelando la figura del ragazzo dell’autobus; lo salutò con un cenno della mano e lo invitò a sedersi vicino a lui, ma il ragazzino indugiò e sgranò gli occhi impaurito, facendo pietrificare Josh, che cercò di fargli capire di potersi sedere vicino a lui tranquillamente.

-Scusa se mi sono seduto vicino a te, oggi intendo-  gli porse la mano e l’altro la strinse debolmente –Sono Josh, molto piacere. Vuoi niente da mangiare? Offro io.- sorrise e il ragazzino sbiancò.

-Tyler, piacere mio. N-no grazie, non ho fame.- si sedette ugualmente davanti a lui e lo fissò in silenzio, tamburellando le dita sul tavolino di legno –Ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha dato noia?- mormorò tossicchiando.

-Oh no, no tranquillo. Volevo fare solo due chiacchiere, ti dà noia?- Tyler scosse il capo e Josh sorrise compiaciuto –Allora, sei nuovo vero?- domandò sorridendo.

-Io? Sì, ma non ho bisogno di una guida.- sorrise appena e chinò il capo in avanti –Senti, sono cinquanta servizio completo e venticinque solo i preliminari. Tanto so come finirà, meglio mettere le cose in chiaro fin da subito.- disse tutto d’un fiato, stringendo gli occhi schifato.

Josh sbatté le palpebre e rabbrividì, deglutì nuovamente e si grattò il collo a disagio: -Tyler cosa…io non…- si passò una mano sul viso e si alzò in piedi rapidamente -Seguimi.- lo prese un braccio e lo fece uscire a corsa dal bar.

Entrarono in una piccola traversa dietro alla scuola di pattinaggio, lo sbatté contro il muro e lo guardò attentamente negli occhi, cercando di capire cosa volesse veramente Tyler, quando l’eccitazione in lui era già salita da un bel po’, facendolo agire in modo non del tutto lucido. Tyler però non sembrava a disagio, tutt’altro cercava con gli occhi di capire dove potersi appartare con Josh, che gli aveva messo cento dollari in mano, senza dire né chiedere nulla. 

-Non voglio niente, ti chiedo solo di passare due ore con me, ci stai?- chiese Josh con il respiro ansante e il petto che gli doleva –Non ti chiederò niente, non voglio quello.- usò un tono risoluto e deglutì rumorosamente, facendo sorridere imbarazzato il ragazzo.

-Va bene.- mormorò restando con i soldi in mano, indeciso sul tenerli o meno.

-Andiamo a casa mia, così mi parli di te.- gli scompigliò i capelli e lo prese sottobraccio, guardandolo con occhi indagatori e il respiro leggero.

Tyler lo guardò e deglutì a disagio, fissò la strada davanti a sé e non disse una parola fino a quando non arrivarono alla fermata della corriera, dove dovettero attendere una buona mezz’ora prima di poter salire sul mezzo, che li avrebbe tenuti al caldo per cinquanta minuti e che avrebbe portato entrambi a casa di Josh, dove sicuramente Dan  stava facendo la muffa.

Invece, non appena arrivarono nel piccolo appartamento, trovarono la casa vuota e immersa nel silenzio, con le persiane chiuse e l’aria intrisa di polvere, che portò Josh ad aprire le finestre e a cercare un po’ di aria pulita con la testa fuori dalla casa, intento ad annusare l’aria pulita e leggera di Milwaukee. Tyler non si era mosso dal salotto, si era semplicemente guardato intorno e aveva visto la quantità industriale di foto appese al muro e messe sulle mensole, tutte raffiguranti Josh vestito di tutto punto su una pista da pattinaggio sul ghiaccio; sulle cornici delle foto- su tutte- c’era una medaglia d’oro e un riconoscimento firmato dai giudici delle gare.

Si avvicinò a Josh e mise la testa fuori dalla finestra, sorrise e si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo attentamente negli occhi e scorgendo una scintilla strana nello sguardo del ragazzo che non aveva mai notato prima: era penetrante, fatta di un misto fra passione e freddezza, che rendeva ancora più caldo il suo sguardo. Tyler era sicuro che quella scintilla avrebbe portato non pochi guai, in quella giornata tranquilla di metà gennaio.

-Parlami di te.- disse Josh sorridente, cercando di capire cosa nascondesse lo sguardo del ragazzo.

-Sono Tyler Joseph, ho ventidue anni e sono originario di qui, ma ho vissuto a Londra fino a tre settimane fa. Non ho altro da dire.- poggiò i gomiti sul davanzale e sorrise amaramente.

-Lavori?- domandò Josh fissando il viso del ragazzo.

-Te ne ho data una dimostrazione prima.- soffiò innervosito, spostando il peso sulla gamba sinistra.

-Intendevo oltre a quello.- lo guardò attentamente e sospirò affranto.

-Non lavoro. Tu?-

-Sì, il pattinaggio sul ghiaccio è il mio lavoro.- si tolse dalla finestra e camminò lentamente verso la cucina, facendo cenno a Tyler di seguirlo.

**3**

**_Bagno_ **

Come finirono nel bagno di Josh, non avrebbero saputo dirlo. Sapevano perfettamente però che le mattonelle non erano mai sembrate tanto calde e comode, accoglienti e un ottimo appiglio per le mani dei ragazzi.

Tyler aveva semplicemente guardato Josh negli occhi, lo aveva fissato con uno sguardo indagatore e aveva permesso al ragazzo di indugiare sulle sue labbra, di mangiarsele con il chiaro dei suoi occhi e di non farlo muovere, immobile e pietrificato sotto allo sguardo di Josh. Quest’ultimo lo aveva portato di peso nel bagno, incollandolo al muro e baciandolo con viva passione, stringendogli una mano nei capelli e reclinandogli la testa in un moto di eccitazione accecante.

Il ragazzino non aveva opposto resistenza, si era lasciato baciare e toccare senza dire una parola né fermarlo, lo aveva semplicemente assecondato e gli aveva permesso di toccarlo in ogni punto da lui desiderato, senza soffermarsi troppo sull’intensità quasi possessiva delle mani di Josh, strette sapientemente sul suo sedere. Tyler rispondeva partecipe al bacio del ragazzo, non osava toccarlo e teneva le mani lungo ai fianchi, senza sfiorarlo, non l’avrebbe fatto nemmeno se lo stesso Josh gli avesse chiesto di farlo.

Josh gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò a lungo, lasciò vagare le dita lungo il collo e la schiena, per poi afferrargli il sedere e stringerlo fra le mani, così da farlo gemere nella sua bocca e ansimare prepotentemente. Lo sbatté maggiormente al muro e- continuando a baciarlo- portò le proprie mani sulla patta dei suoi pantaloni e l’aprì velocemente, li fece scivolare a terra e si abbassò i boxer stretti, messi in evidenza dall’erezione che si ritrovava nelle mutande.

-Mettiti giù.- ansimò staccandosi e premendogli le mane sulle spalle, invitando Tyler a mettersi in ginocchio, ma si ritrovò con le spalle al muro e lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di desiderio carnale e privi di emozioni vere –Ora, non so ancora come finirà, tu fai quello che vuoi. I soldi non sono certo un problema.- sorrise e Tyler lo guardò attentamente, sospirando poi affranto e toccando con mano ferma il membro eretto di Josh.

Lo fissò silenzioso e prese fra le labbra la sua erezione, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi invadere la bocca dal membro del castano, facendolo gemere e sospirare di piacere, come se fosse già a metà dell’opera. Portò una mano alla base dell’erezione e lo toccò lentamente, accompagnando i suoi movimenti della bocca a quelli della mano, portando così Josh ad ansimare e gemere come una donnicciola durante la sua prima volta. Tyler, però, non tentava di alleviare le sue pene e tutt’altro faceva si che i suoi movimenti fossero leggeri e quasi frettolosi, alternando leccate profonde a rapidi movimenti della mano, capaci di far boccheggiare e ansimare Josh ad occhi chiusi e con le labbra secche, mentre le mani erano piantate nei suoi capelli troppo lunghi, troppo morbidi per non essere stropicciati o stretti fra le dita.

Josh ansimò ad occhi chiusi e sorrise, liberando un gemito particolarmente roco: -S-sei bravo mh…- aprì gli occhi e lo fissò dall’alto, ghignò soddisfatto e andò incontro alla bocca di Tyler con il bacino –Ah cazzo, continua.- gemette sottovoce, esplodendo poi in un suono gutturale e intriso di passione animale, molto diversa da quella di una persona umana.

Tyler sorrise compiaciuto e si mosse con maggiore foga sul membro di Josh, leccandolo e succhiandolo fino ad incavarsi, facendo gemere e ansimare il castano che gli strinse una mano fra i capelli, così da fargli seguire le sue decisioni e il suo movimento. Tyler però non si lamentò e si lasciò usare da Josh, che continuava a muovergli la testa al ritmo delle sue esigenze, così da raggiungere l’orgasmo. Ci riuscì solo quando Tyler poggiò un tiepido bacio sulla punta arrossata e l’avvolse con la lingua, giocandoci poi per alcuni istanti e facendo quasi impazzire il moro; continuò quel suo subdolo gioco con la lingua, dilettandosi a lambire anche il resto dell’erezione così da farlo godere maggiormente. Josh gli prese la testa con entrambe le mani e lo immobilizzò, riversandosi nella sua bocca e ringhiando come un cane, infilzando le unghie nella cute del ragazzo.

-Ti devo centoventicinque dollari, Tyler.- mormorò Josh rivestendosi e sorridendo compiaciuto.

**4**

**_Posti_ **

Alzarsi la mattina seguente, per Josh, fu un duro colpo, soprattutto perché per la prima volta non aveva voglia di andare a pattinare e avrebbe preferito di gran lunga starsene sotto le coperte, con gli occhi chiusi e una mano a grattarsi lo stomaco. Eppure, nonostante tutto, si alzò e a passo strascicato raggiunse il bagno; si vestì e si rassettò i capelli, dando poi la consueta scrollata a Daniel, che era _particolarmente_ felice di doversi alzare presto anche quando non doveva lavorare. Josh si scusò mortificato e si sedette sul bordo del letto, cominciando a carezzare i capelli dell’amico per farlo riappisolare, dato che in poco più di un mese di convivenza aveva “scoperto” tutti i mezzucci per farlo dormire.

Uscì a corsa dalla casa e si diresse rapidamente alla fermata dell’autobus, salì rapidamente sul mezzo pubblico e si sedette nei primi posti, trovandoci Tyler già seduto sopra. Lo salutò con un sorriso e si sedette vicino a lui, stando bene attento a sembrare sereno e a proprio agio, mentre l’altro lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca socchiusa, facendosi piccolo piccolo contro il finestrino.

Josh lo osservò in silenzio e sorrise compiaciuto, stampandosi sul viso la sua solita espressione spavalda e piena di sé, si voltò tranquillo verso Tyler e cercò di fare conversazione, tentando di rompere l’aria tesa che si respirava nella corriera per colpa loro; non ci riuscì, però. Tyler aveva una specie di corazza a proteggerlo, rispondeva a monosillabi e annuiva di tanto in tanto, senza metterci molta convinzione.

-Sai, dovresti venire nella scuola di pattinaggio, potrebbe piacerti.- disse Josh alzandosi dal proprio posto e avvicinandosi all’uscita, vedendo con la coda dell’occhio Tyler raggiungerlo e sorridere.

**5**

**_Caduta_ **

Matt batté le mani compiaciuto, sorrise a Josh e gli lanciò un asciugamano, così che si potesse asciugare il sudore che gli scendeva copioso dalla fronte. Il moro lo afferrò velocemente e se lo passò sul viso e sul collo, lo poggiò sul corrimano e, pattinando, si avvicinò all’allenatore, ormai intento ad amoreggiare con la moglie, appoggiata con grazia al muro.

-Non doveva arrivare il nuovo formidabile campione, oggi?- chiese con voce sprezzante, uscendo dalla pista e sedendosi su una panca di legno.

-Sì, ma fa un po’ di ritardo- si voltò verso il ragazzo e lo guardò malamente, facendogli cenno di tornare sulla pista –Secondo me ti piacerà, è una brava persona- batté due volte le mani e Josh sospirò stancamente, ricominciando a pattinare lentamente –Dun vuoi arrivare primo o no? Vedi di allenarti e tonificare quelle gambette fragili, non puoi permetterti nemmeno una caduta.- asserì serio, incrociando le braccia al petto e osservandolo con il suo solito sguardo severo, facendo innervosire maggiormente Josh.

Il ragazzo ricominciò a pattinare velocemente, fece maggiore pressione sulle gambe e sorrise stancamente, ricominciando a far pressione sui polpacci stremati e che chiedevano pietà. Aggraziato, sfrecciò davanti a Matt e lo guardò speranzoso, ma l’allenatore non batté ciglio e gli fece cenno di continuare, senza lamentarsi né parlare perché quello era il suo lavoro e, se voleva sfondare, doveva impegnarsi per essere sempre al meglio; per essere sempre _il_ meglio.

Josh sbuffò e continuò a seguire le indicazioni dell’allenatore, ma senti una gamba cedere per colpa della stanchezza e cadde sulla pista, sbattendo il petto sul ghiaccio freddo e duro, che lo fece rabbrividire e alzare rapidamente, finendo solo con il peggiorare la situazione e permettere ad una scarica di dolore di fargli emettere un mugolio strozzato. Matt entrò nella pista a corsa e si piegò su di lui, lo fissò attentamente e vide due lacrime annidate agli angoli degli occhi, gli porse una mano e lo aiutò ad alzarsi, ma Josh si graffiò una gamba rialzandosi e sbuffò annoiato. Zoppicò lentamente fino all’uscita della pista e infine si stese su una panchina, il polpaccio sinistro gli faceva male e non riusciva nemmeno a camminare, eppure si sentiva dannatamente bene nonostante avesse una gamba “invalidata”.

-Ti sanguina la ferita- osservò preoccupato Matt, andando rapidamente verso l’infermeria dove, solitamente, lavorava Debbie come infermiera –Ora, togliti la calzamaglia e sta’ fermo. Non ho intenzione di impiegare due ore per metterti un po’ di disinfettante e un cerotto sulla gamba.- arricciò il naso e premette il cotone imbevuto di alcool, che fece pizzicare la ferita ed urlare come un bambino Josh, il quale si ritirò a chiocciola e si strinse la gamba al petto.

-Vestiti e vai dal fisioterapista, cerca di farti fare un massaggio al polpaccio e domani torna. Poi vedremo cosa fare.- disse Matt con sguardo preoccupato, studiando attentamente la ferita che aveva sulla gamba.

-A che scopo? Tanto so che non mi porterà da nessuna parte una stupida visita. So solo che dovrò aspettare per tornare ad allenarmi.- sbuffò innervosito e si alzò in piedi zoppicante, raggiunse lo spogliatoio e si sedette sgraziato sulla panca, si prese il viso fra le mani e sospirò affranto, sentendo la rabbia annidarsi nella testa e la frustrazione premergli sul petto.

**6**

**_Preoccupazione_ **

Tyler sorrise e buttò l’ennesima lattina di birra nella pattumiera, guardò assorto la TV e si grattò il capo lentamente, fissando attentamente il ragazzo che recitava nello schermo. Si avvicinò a passo strascicato verso il divano e si sedette fra i cuscini morbidi, sentendo poi il cane avvicinarsi nuovamente a lui per poi salirgli sul petto, ma lui lo spostò fra il suo braccio e il fianco, così da non avvertire il peso leggero del barboncino. Gli mise una mano fra i riccioli sul capo e lo carezzò lentamente, facendogli socchiudere gli occhi ed addormentare con un piccolo sospiro leggero, che lo fece sorridere e sprofondare nel torpore del sonno; alla fine, si addormentò con il cagnolino vicino al corpo.

Si svegliò molto presto quella mattina, sentiva l’ansia premergli sul petto e la frustrazione aleggiare sopra alla sua testa, mentre rifletteva su tutto quello che sarebbe potuto succedere quella mattina speciale. Avrebbe preso nuovamente la corriera e sarebbe andato nel piccolo paesino; avrebbe visto la città nuovamente e si sarebbe preso un buon caffè; si sarebbe fatto dieci minuti a piedi e infine sarebbe arrivato alla sua meta, con la testa bassa e l’umore sotto ai piedi.

Si chiedeva se avrebbe rivisto Josh o se non avrebbero più parlato, nonostante la mattina prima avessero intrattenuto un breve dialogo in cui lui si era sentito a disagio. Aveva fatto una cazzata, sicuramente, ma non aveva pensato e si era semplicemente comportato come ogni giorno, come quando doveva racimolare qualche soldo in più; non ne aveva realmente bisogno, però.

Uscì di casa lentamente e corse alla fermata del bus, salì in fretta e vide Josh arrivare a passo malfermo, con una gamba che non toccava terra e la sua solita sacca sulle spalle, mentre in viso aveva un’espressione innervosita e triste, che lo fece rabbrividire e sgranare gli occhi. Il ragazzo salì sull’autobus e si sedette vicino a lui senza dire una parola, poggiò la testa contro il finestrino e lo fissò attentamente, guardando e scrutando gli occhi azzurri così da capire cosa avesse per la testa.

-Che hai alla gamba?- mormorò Tyler distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo e puntandolo sul pavimento del bus.

-Ho un accumulo di stress al muscolo o una cosa simile, non lo so. Intanto sono bloccato per due settimane, proprio oggi che doveva arrivare quello nuovo.- disse inarcando un angolo della bocca.

-Ah, tu…tu non lo hai mai visto?- chiese guardandolo attentamente e sentendo il respiro bloccarsi in gola.

-Mai, so solo che è il campione dell’Inghilterra e Matt, il mio allenatore, ci tiene molto.- sbuffò e chinò il capo in avanti affranto.

Tyler allungò titubante una mano e gli lasciò qualche timida pacca sulle spalle, sentendolo sospirare leggermente più rilassato e vedendolo sorridere, tornando a sedersi composto e ad osservarlo con occhi rilassati. Tyler si strinse nelle proprie spalle e tornò a guardare davanti a sé, evitando così lo sguardo indagatore di Josh.

Scesero insieme dall’autobus e Tyler corse verso la stradina che di solito prendeva Josh, si calò il cappuccio sulla testa e si addentrò dentro ad un edificio dai colori neutri e nel quale si respirava un’aria lievemente gelida.

**7**

**_Stress_ **

Josh uscì a corsa dallo stabile, si guardò alle spalle e vide Tyler con gli occhi fissi sulle sue spalle, la mano ancora protesa verso di lui e una gamba sulla pista di pattinaggio.

Si era ritrovato quel bel faccino davanti ed era rimasto pietrificato, pensando a diversi modi su come poter uscire da quella situazione pesante, soprattutto perché Tyler in calzamaglia nera stava da dio e il fisico- sebbene fuori allenamento- risaltava in mezzo ai corpi troppo poco formosi delle pattinatrici che frequentavano la scuola in cui si allenava. Tyler era a dir poco intrigante in quelle vesti, era affascinante e gli toglieva il fiato mentre pattinava o mentre sorrideva imbarazzato sotto ai complimenti di Matt- in special modo quando batteva le mani e sorrideva compiaciuto.

Josh aveva portato il suo sguardo sulla pista, cercando di non farsi vedere da Tyler e si era nascosto nello spogliatoio, cercando invano di evitarlo ma non ci era riuscito, difatti era tornato nella grande sala in cui si allenava e fissando sbigottito il ragazzo sommerso da qualche povera ragazzina che cercava di farsi bella ai suoi occhi.

-Josh eccoti finalmente- disse Matt poggiandogli una mano sulle spalle –Ti voglio presentare il nostro nuovo acquisto: Tyler Joseph.- gli diede una piccola spintarella e Josh gli strinse debolmente una mano, senza guardarlo però negli occhi.

-Matt io ti ho portato il certificato medico, per due settimane devo stare fermo.- asserì serio sistemandosi la felpa e lasciando scivolare a terra la sacca con i pattini, ormai inutili.

-Niente di grave, spero.- l’allenatore gli diede qualche pacca sulla spalla e sorrise incoraggiante.

-No, non molto. Mi spiace non poterci essere.- si rimise il cappuccio sulla testa e si voltò verso la porta, zoppicando fino all’uscita, non riuscendo più a sopportare gli occhi di Tyler sulla propria persona.

Uscì fuori e cercò di raggiungere la fermata del bus il più velocemente possibile, ma scivolò su una lastra di ghiaccio e urtò la gamba malferma, mugolò infastidito e cercò di rialzarsi, senza però ottenere grandi risultati visto che il dolore lo aveva immobilizzato a terra. Si frugò nella tasca della felpa e prese il telefono, compose il numero di Dan e gli chiesi di andare a riprenderlo, dato che era fermo a terra, seduto su del ghiaccio che gli stava gelando il sedere e con una gamba che minacciava di farlo piangere dal dolore. Daniel sbuffò e acconsentì preoccupato, dicendogli di non muoversi e di mettersi col culo al caldo- testuali parole- così da non bagnarsi i pantaloni; gli disse anche di trovare qualcuno che lo aiutasse ad alzarsi, anche se sapeva che lo avrebbe trovato seduto per terra.

Josh ripose il cellulare nella tasca della felpa, si strinse nel vestiti e cercò di rimediare al freddo che si stava espandendo per il corpo, anche se sapeva che l’unico modo per fermarlo era alzarsi, cosa a lui impossibile dato che aveva una gamba fuori uso e che gli faceva male ad ogni movimento, complicato o meno.

**8**

**_Danny_ **

Tyler se ne fregò delle proteste di Josh; lasciò correre le lamentele del ragazzo e si curò soltanto di farlo rimettere in piedi, passandogli poi una mano sotto alle spalle così da farlo star in piedi; non si curò dei mormorii innervositi di Josh quando lo fece salire sulla corriera, così da poterlo portare a casa sua; non badò agli sbuffi dell’altro quando lo costrinse a prendere l’ascensore per raggiungere l’appartamento; non prestò attenzione alle parole sussurrate da Josh fra un bacio e l’altro.

Non appena erano entrati in casa Josh gli aveva preso il viso fra le mani e lo aveva baciato con passione, lasciandolo con gli occhi sgranati e fissi in quelli di un ragazzo dai capelli neri e gli occhi azzurri, che si pietrificò sulla porta della cucina con una tazza di tè in mano. Cercò di far capire a Josh che non erano soli, ma il ragazzo non accennava a lasciarlo e tutt’altro aveva già iniziato a togliere le reciproche felpe, facendole cadere sbadatamente per terra ed arretrando a passo veloce verso la camera, non curandosi dello sguardo sbigottito di Daniel, ancora immobile sulla porta della cucina.

-Josh?- chiese con gli occhi leggermente sgranati e il respiro corto –Non mi presenti il tuo _amico_?- tossicchiò a disagio e Joshua sobbalzò, essendosi accorto improvvisamente della presenza del coinquilino.

-Oh… ehm sì, Danny. Ciao- balbettò arrossendo vistosamente e separandosi di scatto da Tyler –Lui è Tyler, Tyler lui è Dan , il mio coinquilino.- disse tranquillo, stringendo poi rapidamente una mano del ragazzo dietro di sé, sorridendo a disagio a Dan, che lo fissò con un sopracciglio alzato.

-È quello nuovo?- chiese deglutendo lentamente e cercando un qualcosa su cui poggiare la tazza di tè mezza vuota.

-Sì, ti spiace se… sì ecco se stasera esco?- tossicchiò a disagio guardando attentamente Danny negli occhi.

-No, certo che no. Divertitevi.- fece un cenno col capo ai due e si chiuse in cucina, lasciando Tyler e Josh con una lieve nota di tensione nell’aria.

Tyler guardò attentamente Josh, che sorrise rilassato e scrollò le spalle, facendogli cenno di seguirlo in camera, dove aveva lasciato le stampelle che il fisioterapista gli aveva vivamente consigliato- o obbligato- di portare per le due settimane, dato che non voleva peggiorare il tutto. A Josh, quelle maledette stampelle, davano solo noia e non riusciva a portarle per più di due minuti, mentre le avrebbe dovute portare per quasi quattordici giorni, senza poter far niente per alleviare il fastidio.

Tyler si sedette incerto sul letto e lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, così da scorgere il ragazzo mettersi un giubbino più pesante e prendere le stampelle, che lo fecero sbuffare e mugolare annoiato, mentre tentava inutilmente di camminare verso l’ingresso della casa.

-Allora Tyler, andiamo? Milwaukee la sera è stupenda. Scommetto che a Londra non avevi un panorama così.- sorrise divertito e gli fece cenno di uscire dalla camera, godendosi così l’aria fredda del Michigan e il cielo coperto dalle nuvole bianche, che nella notte si sarebbero diradate per lasciare spazio alle stelle luccicanti.

**9**

**_Irritazione_ **

Josh doveva ancora capire come avesse fatto a ritrovarsi sotto al corpo ansante di Tyler, con le mani affondate nei suoi capelli e gli occhi fissi in quelli del ragazzo, che si strinse a lui e che poggiò il viso sul suo petto, lasciandolo libero di poter usufruire ancora del suo corpo e di svuotarsi in lui. Ormai Tyler il suo appagante orgasmo lo aveva raggiunto e non aveva certo la forza di partecipare attivamente al tutto, per questo aveva deciso di lasciar cadere la testa sul petto di Josh e lasciarsi usare come sempre, godendo della vicinanza con il ragazzo e delle sue gambe sotto al suo bacino, ormai abituato a ricevere poderose spinte da parte del castano, quasi al limite e che lo chiamava con voce supplicante e strozzata, simile a quella di un cane quando reclama cibo e attenzioni.

-Tyler!- ringhiò mordendogli una spalla e inarcando la schiena, piantandosi maggiormente nel corpo, ormai segnato dai suoi denti, dell’altro –Cazzo, oddio Tyler io… Tyler!- urlò in preda al miglior orgasmo della sua vita, piantando le unghie nella sua schiena e aprendo la bocca alla ricerca di un po’ d’aria.

Tyler rotolò giù dal corpo di Josh e sorrise compiaciuto, sentì le braccia di Josh abbracciarlo e stringerlo al petto, girandosi su un fianco e guardandolo con occhi languidi, cercando invano di regolarizzare il respiro e di non sorridere troppo. Gli passò una mano fra i capelli e gli morse leggermente una guancia, strofinando il viso contro il suo collo e gustandosi l’odore di Tyler, ormai misto al suo e a quello pesante del sesso.

-Cinquanta, giusto?- domandò con il respiro pesante e con un sorriso sprezzante in viso.

Tyler si alzò velocemente dal letto e si rivestì, guardò furente Josh e si chiuse la felpa pesante, aprendo poi la porta della camera e lanciando all’altro i vestiti: -Fuori!- indicò spasmodicamente la porta e arricciò il naso, avvertendo le rabbia premergli contro il petto –Vattene, adesso!- lo prese per un braccio e lo alzò rapidamente dal letto, facendogli quasi sbattere la faccia per terra.

-Ma io…-

-Zitto! Pensavo che il tutto sarebbe migliorato, che tornando ad allenarmi potessi smettere di racimolare soldi in quel modo. Ovviamente sbagliavo. Ovvio. Sai cosa? Trovati qualcun altro perché io e te ci vedremo solo in ambito sportivo. Niente più- Josh aprì la bocca per rispondere ma Tyler lo spinse fuori da casa sua –Arrivederci, Dun.- sbottò chiudendo di colpo la porta e poggiandoci la schiena, deglutendo amaramente e dolorosamente.

Sentì Icky avvicinarsi alle sue gambe, gli si strusciò sui polpacci nudi e guaì affamato, reclamando cibo a gran voce e saltellando per l’appartamento, cercando di far capire al padrone di aver fame e di necessitare dei suoi soliti croccantini. Riuscì a convincere il ragazzo a poggiare a terra la ciotola azzurra e a prendere la busta del cibo, abbaiando per la lentezza estenuante del padrone, anche se riusciva- con il suo cervello da cane- a capire come mai fosse più lento del solito. Il cagnolino saltò verso le sue ginocchia, poggiò le zampette sul jeans del ragazzo e lo graffiò guaendo e abbaiando, Tyler si abbassò versò di lui e si ritrovò con il musetto nero dell’animale contro il viso, ormai invaso dalla lingua piccola e rosea del cagnolino.

-Icky giù, dai- disse sorridendo, prendendo il cane in braccio e, munito di ciotola del cibo, si spostò in salotto per fare cena –Ora mangi, va bene? Però smettila di leccarmi il viso- lo posò a terra e si sedette sul divano, ritrovandosi poco dopo il cane nuovamente addosso –Icky giù! Dannato cane, vuoi scendere?- il barboncino lo guardò inclinando il capo e abbaiò annoiato, tornando ad accoccolarsi contro di lui, socchiudendo gli occhi e iniziando a dormire vicino alle sue gambe.

Tyler sgranò gli occhi e sospirò annoiato, portò una mano sulla testolina pelosa del cane e iniziò a carezzarla lentamente e dolcemente, affondando le dita dentro al pelo riccioluto e portando l’altra mano nel sacchetto delle patatine vicino a sé; per una volta, poteva fottersene della dieta per restare il solito “campione”.

**10**

**_Frustrazione_ **

Josh era tornato a casa lentamente- tutto per colpa della gamba- e, non appena aveva varcato la porta, si era arenato nel letto di Dan e lo aveva guardato tristemente, rannicchiandosi contro di lui e arricciando il naso velocemente, tentando di non piangere come un novellino.

Danny lo fissò innervosito e provò l’impulso di scostarlo da sé, ma non lo ascoltò e si mise seduto sul materasso, osservò il coinquilino e sospirò affranto, capendo che la serata non era andata come aveva sperato all’inizio: -Che hai fatto?- chiese spazientito, vedendo Josh giocherellare con una pellicina del pollice.

-Niente.- mormorò roteando un piede e scrocchiandosi i polsi.

-Josh allora che-

-Io non lo capisco- sbottò scalciando il copriletto verso il muro, scoprendo improvvisamente Dan che borbottò annoiato e si alzò per riprendere la coperta –Prima dice che gli va bene, poi no. E allora dimmi che cazzo devo fare porca puttana! All’inizio ero io che non volevo, ma poi mi sono arreso al suo bel faccino, e ora è lui. Che cazzo, gli ho solo chiesto se dovevo dargli o meno quei fottuti cinquanta dollari!- strillò scalciando nuovamente la coperta lontano, facendo imbestialire Dan .

-Aspetta, cosa? Tu lo volevi pagare?- chiese strabuzzando gli occhi e riafferrando la coperta, avvolgendocisi dentro e rabbrividendo appena.

-Certo, la prima volta feci così. Era il suo… lavoro, credo.- si girò a pancia in giù e fissò attentamente il viso del ragazzo.

-È una puttana?- disse sconcertato, alzando divertito un angolo della bocca.

Josh gli sferrò un pugno sul braccio e lo fece imprecare a denti stretti, lo guardò male e si umettò le labbra, sentendo la frustrazione e la tristezza fargli bruciare il petto come non mai. Lo aveva trattato da puttana quando, evidentemente, Tyler non lo era e faceva quel “lavoro” solo quando non pattinava e di conseguenza quando non riceva dei soldi con le gare e le competizioni. Lo capiva, per un certo verso, non era facile viere da soli e soltanto con il proprio stipendio, perciò avrebbe dovuto starsene zitto e abbracciarlo teneramente, ancora e ancora, perché in fondo avevano iniziato male ma potevano finire bene, recuperando tutto il tempo che avevano perso.

Lui era interessato a Tyler in tutti i modi possibili, non voleva tagliare tutti i ponti con lui e non poteva nascondere che stava male per quella lontananza. Lo avrebbe rivisto tutti i giorni in quella dannata palestra, lo avrebbe dovuto vedere ogni giorno della propria vita e non poteva sottrarsi a quel supplizio- di certo non voleva trasferirsi-, ma non voleva neanche dover dire addio a Tyler e al suo bel faccino e al suo sorriso dolce.

Si sentiva in colpa verso di lui e il giorno dopo sarebbe andato alla palestra, nonostante non dovesse andarci per forza, per chiarire con Tyler e potersi scusare. Non sopportava l’idea di doversi separare da lui per un suo errore, per la sua stupida bocca irriverente e il suo cervello ormai in vacanza.

-Sei un coglione.- borbottò Dan  spingendolo giù dal letto.

-Stronzo- mugolò Josh andando a stendersi sul proprio letto –Perché sono un coglione?- chiese massaggiandosi una spalla.

-Secondo te? Hai dato della puttana ad un ragazzino e non solo, non ti eri nemmeno accorto di essere di fronte al campione in carica inglese.- lo guardò divertito e scosse il capo.

-Come potevo saperlo?- sbottò innervosito, bestemmiando sottovoce per il dolore al polpaccio.

-Guardavi qualche gara, no? Dio Josh, tu vivi sotto ad un sasso altroché.- borbottò girandosi su un fianco.

-Non rompere le palle, Power. Mi sento in colpa.- mormorò arricciando il naso.

-Fai bene- chiuse gli occhi e si tirò le lenzuola fin sopra alla testa –Buonanotte Josh.- mormorò mezzo addormentato.

-‘Notte.- disse Josh ancora sveglio e con la frustrazione che gli bloccava anche il respiro, mentre l’aria nella stanza intorpidiva lentamente il suo corpo stanco e stremato dalla giornata stancante e pesante.

**11**

**_Scuse_ **

Josh si svegliò la mattina presto, molto prima del solito; non svegliò Dan e uscì di casa in silenzio, senza prendere la borsa dei pattini ma limitandosi a prendere quella a tracolla per metterci gli oggetti di cui necessitava; salì sull’autobus delle sei e venti, si sedette negli ultimi posti e guardò assonnato il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino; scese alla sua fermata e si diresse a passo svelto- fottendosene del polpaccio dolorante- verso la palestra appena aperta.

Matt lo guardò sorpreso ma fece spallucce, lo lasciò libero di entrare nello spogliatoio e sedersi su una panchina a bordo pista, con le gambe stese e il cappuccio sul capo, evidentemente mezzo addormentato. Sicuramente stava aspettando le otto e mezzo per vedere gli allenamenti degli altri allievi, per vedere come si muoveva il nuovo campione e per capire qualcosa dei progetti di Matt, che sicuramente spaziavano in un campo per lui ancora inesplorato.

In quella palestra erano tutti molto competitivi- tutta colpa di Matt- ma questo li portava ad essere i migliori del Michigan, i più forti degli Stati Uniti del Nord e che “abbattevano” sempre i canadesi; Josh era fiero di essere lì e di avere uno dei più grandi campioni mondiali come istruttore. Ma a lui, in quel momento, interessava solo veder apparire Tyler dalla porta antincendio e potergli parlare, scusandosi per il comportamento inadatto che aveva avuto la scorsa sera. Già gli mancava averlo intorno, eppure non erano niente.

Di certo non si era innamorato- non gli era mai capitato- , era solo il suo senso di colpa il suo. Tyler gli piaceva a livello fisico e non provava nessun sentimento verso di lui, magari solo un forte senso di amicizia nei suoi confronti. Tyler era una bella persona, era molto simpatico e sembrava responsabile, ma non voleva di certo mettersi con qualcuno, suo padre gli aveva sempre detto che le relazioni bloccavano la carriera e lui era un vincente, e i vincenti non si fanno incatenare da nessuno; nemmeno dall’amore.

Lo vide entrare a sguardo basso e con le cuffie nelle orecchie, sorrise a Matt e si rifugiò nello spogliatoio, si alzò lentamente e lo seguì nella piccola stanzetta senza fiatare, cercando di non farsi vedere dal ragazzo fino a quando non si sarebbe tolto la tuta nera di dosso. Lo abbracciò velocemente e lo fece sobbalzare, ritrovandosi il gomito spigoloso di Tyler nello stomaco, evidentemente allarmato da quella misteriosa persona che lo stava abbracciando, proprio come un bambino stringe il proprio peluche.

-Mi dispiace.- disse Josh poggiando il mento su una sua spalla coperta dalla calzamaglia nera.

-Dun staccati, quello che dovevi dire l’hai detto ieri.- asserì acido, cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa ferrea del castano.

-No, davvero. Mi dispiace io…io non ho pensato e mi dispiace, mi sento in colpa e non volevo dire quelle stronzate, davvero. Scusami.- mormorò tenendolo stretto ancora a sé.

Tyler sospirò annoiato e sbuffò l’aria attraverso il naso, si voltò lentamente verso di lui e lo fissò attento: -Mi spieghi come faccio a non perdonarti? Dimmelo.- sussurrò guardandolo dritto negli occhi e sorridendo appena.

-Mi perdoni, allora?- chiese stringendolo maggiormente a sé.

-Sì.- mormorò stringendolo di rimando e poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla destra.

**12**

**_Amicizia_ **

Piano piano era tornato tutto alla normalità: Tyler e Josh erano diventati molto più uniti e si rispettavano, dandosi consigli su come migliorare a vicenda e facendo gonfiare il petto soddisfatto a Matt, fiero di avere due campioni uniti fra loro e più vicini che mai.

Tyler e Josh erano diventati amici per la pelle, si erano stretti in un rapporto contorno e complicato, che però li univa ancora di più e li portava ad essere più forti insieme. Avrebbero spaccato nel mondo del pattinaggio- lo sapevano entrambi- e lo avrebbero fatto da amici più che buoni, supportandosi a vicenda e aiutandosi come meglio riuscivano.

Josh soprattutto avrebbe voluto dimostrare a Tyler che la sua amicizia andava ben oltre, che avrebbe voluto essere con lui per sempre e che avrebbe voluto stargli sempre vicino, abbracciandolo e ridendo per la loro complicità. Lui non se ne sarebbe andato e questo voleva subito metterlo in chiaro, glielo avrebbe detto senza vergogna e avrebbe sostenuto a spada tratta il suo essere sincero, dimostrandogli che lui sarebbe rimasto nonostante tutto e tutti.

Lui voleva solo essere suo amico, per una volta aveva trovato qualcuno di…bello e di speciale, in grado di scaldargli il cuore e di farlo star bene nonostante una gamba mezza rotta. Tyler era veramente bello e riusciva a farlo star bene con uno sguardo, anche se il polpaccio aveva iniziato a pulsare e la testa a dolere per il troppo stress emotivo.

-Josh stai bene?- chiese Tyler fermandosi davanti a lui, osservandolo poi con i suoi occhi curiosi e dal colore indefinito –Ti vedo abbattuto, ti fa male il polpaccio? Ti serve qualcosa?- poggiò entrambi i gomiti sullo steccato di legno e divaricò le gambe sul ghiaccio, stando attento a non cadere.

-Un po’ ma non è grave.-

-Ehi! Matt- Tyler si staccò e con una piccola spinta arrivò davanti a Sanders, poggiandosi aggraziato alla balaustra, sorridendogli poi convincente –Che ne dici se io e Dun usciamo, tanto qui non ho molto da fare.- disse sorridendo e cercando di far cedere Matt.

L’allenatore lo guardò attento e roteò gli occhi annoiato, sbuffò e fece un frettoloso cenno del capo, lasciando libero Tyler di togliersi i pattini: -Ah, Joseph domani ti voglio qui un’ora prima così ti scaldi i muscoli per bene, uh?- il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi e fece per obiettare, ma Bakery lo liquidò con un gesto della mano e un sorriso soddisfatto.

Josh si sentì in colpa, ma non appena vide arrivare Tyler sorrise e si alzò lentamente, cercando di non poggiare tutto il peso sulla gamba infortunata e di non sembrare uno zoppo da quattro soldi. Tyler sorrise e gli passò una mano sotto alle braccia, facendolo sorreggere a sé: -Andiamo, cerchiamo di trovare un paio di stampelle, amico.- gli scompigliò i capelli e ridacchiò soddisfatto, portando Josh verso le uscite così da poter andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare insieme; erano amici dopotutto, no?

**13**

**_Abbracci_ **

Tyler amava- letteralmente- abbracciare Josh, adorava stringere le braccia intorno al suo collo ed ispirare il suo profumo, fingendo di non esserne dipendente e di non goderne a pieno. Quegli abbracci lo portavano in paradiso e lo facevano sentire bene, compreso e a casa; gli ricordavano il cielo di Londra e l’aria frizzante della città, mista al calore dei bar londinesi durante l’inverno; gli ricordavano la morbidezza delle torte al cioccolato di sua madre e il sapore dolce della marmellata all’arancia, sempre presente nelle torte della madre; gli ricordavano le serate silenziose passate insieme a Ginevra e ai suoi amici, ormai lontani e che non avrebbe rivisto per molto tempo; gli ricordavano i momenti di solitudine passati prima della partenza; gli ricordavano il pomeriggio in cui Ginevra lo aveva lasciato, sostenendo con convinzione che quella storia non li avrebbe portati da nessuna parte; gli ricordavano il profumo dell’aeroporto e quando era atterrato in Michigan, con la sua valigia e la sua sacca sportiva; gli ricordavano i primi momenti con Josh, il loro incontro casuale e quel maledetto ricordo del bagno, quello aveva rovinato tutto.

Stringere Josh al petto era come farsi penetrare da lui, lasciandosi esplorare dalle sue mani e permettendogli di toccarlo in tutti i suoi punti più sensibili, diventando così un piccolo gatto che miagolava ogni qualvolta che spingeva in lui, assestando poderose spinte al suo bacino e stringendogli con le mani le natiche, così da lasciargli impresso sulla pelle il suo passaggio.

Stringerlo, si ripeteva Tyler, era come lasciarsi spogliare e farsi osservare a nudo, senza filtri e senza paura di essere giudicati dagli occhi di Josh, dalle mani leggere e dalle sue occhiate leggere. Tyler riusciva a stare bene in quelle braccia muscolose; stava bene solo quando il moro lo stringeva al petto, poggiando il mento su una sua spalla; stava bene solo ed esclusivamente quando sentiva le ciglia di Josh sfregargli le guance e le dita pizzicargli il collo; stava bene specialmente quando il ragazzo gli stringeva le spalle con entrambe le braccia e non lo faceva muovere di un millimetro.

Anche Josh amava quegli abbracci carichi di emozioni, soprattutto quando Tyler rabbrividiva e poggiava intimorito una guancia sulla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi strizzare come un peluche; amava poter vedere il viso del ragazzo rabbuiarsi non appena si staccavano, facendolo poi sorridere scompigliandogli i capelli spessi.

Josh amava vederlo sorridere e amava ancora di più quando Tyler si stiracchiava le braccia intorpidite, urtandolo sempre con un dito nel collo e rabbrividendo per paura di avergli fatto male, ma con un sorriso, Josh, lo rassicurava e lo abbracciava nuovamente e sorridendo contro il suo collo. Josh adorava letteralmente il profumo di Tyler e amava ancora di più quando il ragazzo non si accorgeva che lo annusava spudoratamente, immergendo il naso fra il collo e la felpa potendo così prendere a pieno l’odore dei vestiti e della pelle dorata; si vedeva proprio che era originario dell’Inghilterra. Gli piaceva anche quel particolare, quel suo essere diverso dal normale e dalla monotonia della vita; Tyler era veramente speciale e Josh stava iniziando ad abbassare la guardia nei confronti dell’amore.

**14**

**_Salto_ **

Josh era potuto tornare ad allenarsi dopo due settimane, si era ripreso completamente ed era tornato a pattinare ogni giorno, lasciando a bocca aperta Matt per la costanza e la tenacia che metteva in ogni singolo movimento. Era migliorato, su questo non c’erano dubbi, e sembrava più sicuro di prima, riuscendo a far leva sulle gambe meglio che mai.

Il polpaccio era più saldo di prima, riusciva ad attutire meglio le cadute- molto più rare- e i salti troppo alti. I salti erano la sua specialità, riusciva ad estasiare ogni persona e soprattutto riusciva a lasciare a bocca aperta i giudici, che applaudivano sempre pieni di soddisfazione e con un sorriso che andava da orecchio a orecchio.

-Josh salta dopo tre giri!- strillò Matt a braccia conserte, sorridendo compiaciuto e osservando il volteggiare leggero del moro.

Dun saltò al terzo giro e Tyler entrò nella palestra in quell’esatto istante, vide Josh atterrare grazioso e non poté non sorridere guardandolo mantenere un’espressione serena nonostante lo sforzo. Josh ripeté l’azione più e più volte fino a quando il polpaccio non iniziò a fargli leggermente male, lo ignorò e continuò a provare ogni tipo di salto nel suo repertorio, senza accorgersi della presenza dell’inglese.

-Non saluti neanche i colleghi, Dun?- tuonò Matt sorridendo, accorgendosi poi della gaffe appena compiuta perché Josh inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi e scivolò a terra.

Si guardò intorno e vide Tyler, con ancora la tuta addosso, osservarlo dallo steccato di legno e con un piccolo sorriso in viso. Si alzò lentamente e pattinò leggiadro fino a dove era il ragazzo, gli sorrise e guardò curioso Matt.  Lo liquidò con un gesto della mano e salutò sorridente Tyler, giocherellò un po’ con i pattini e prestò poca attenzione alle parole di Matt, che blaterava senza sosta della sua poca voglia di allenarsi per diventare un campione.

Josh sbuffò annoiato e, con una piccola spinta, tornò al centro della pista ghiacciata e graziosamente, senza usare troppa forza nelle gambe, spiccò il volo e lasciò Matt e Tyler a bocca aperta, atterrando poi con un sorriso in viso. Vide Bakery borbottare e infine gli sorrise tranquillo, battendo le mani una volta per fargli capire che poteva anche smettere di allenarsi per quel giorno, tanto il necessario per la gara lo aveva provato ed era stato eccezionale in tutto.

Tyler sorrise e si tolse la felpa nera, l’appese all’appendiabiti vicino alla pista e si infilò velocemente i pattini, entrando poi nella pista ed iniziando a sgranchirsi le gambe e le braccia, parti fondamentali dei suoi spettacoli. Josh, ammise a se stesso, aveva visto molti show dell’inglese e aveva capito che quel ragazzo superava la normale bravura: era perfetto, aggraziato e sempre col sorriso in volto, anche quell’unica volta in cui era scivolato aveva sorriso tranquillo, rialzandosi ed ricominciando a graffiare il ghiaccio con le lame affilate. Josh era rimasto senza fiato quando lo aveva visto saltare insieme alla sua partner della vecchia scuola, era rimasto basito dalla professionalità del ragazzo e della sua compagna, che sembrava leggera come una farfalla e che sembrava a proprio agio quando Tyler la sollevava da terra, cingendole la vita sottile e applicando maggiore pressione sulle gambe.

**15**

**_Complimenti_ **

Tyler lo aveva abbracciato di slancio non appena erano usciti, lo aveva stretto talmente forte da togliergli il fiato e farlo sorridere come un bambino. Si era sentito stringere dalle mani leggere e timide del ragazzo e non aveva potuto fare altro se non ricambiare l’abbraccio, poggiando il mento sulle spalle accoglienti di Tyler.

-Sei stato bravo.- mormorò sorridendo contro i capelli scuri, lasciando appena la presa sul corpo dell’inglese.

-Naah, tu di più. Sei leggero, sembri una farfalla.- l’altro lo strinse ancora di più a sé.

-Che complimento virile Tyler.- gli strofinò una mano sulla schiena e tornò a guardarlo negli occhi.

-Di cosa ti lamenti, almeno è un complimento- storse il naso innervosito e lo fissò silenzioso, lasciando sciogliere piano piano l’abbraccio e trascinando Josh verso il bar vicino alla palestra –Ci meritiamo un tè e dei biscotti, sono le cinque dopotutto.- sorrise sornione e aprì la porta a vetri.

-Tu e il tuo essere così dannatamente inglese.- borbottò il moro avvicinandosi al bancone e guardando con occhi affamati la vetrinetta allestita di dolciumi.

-Ehi! Vorrà dire che ritiro il complimento.- rispose piccato, guardando con superiorità Josh.

Il castano lo abbracciò con fermezza e gli schioccò un bacio sulla nuca, facendo irrigidire il ragazzo che si guardò intorno furtivo, impaurito dalle possibili reazioni delle persone: -Stavo scherzando- mormorò Josh al suo orecchio, fissando le guance imporporate del suo collega –Ovvio che ci meritiamo il tè coi biscotti come i vecchietti. Poi tu ti lamenti della prostata che dà problemi e io annuisco, capendoti benissimo. Non vedi come siamo già pronti per la pensione?- sussurrò il tutto al suo orecchio, tenendogli le spalle pressate contro il proprio petto con un braccio, non badando al fatto che fossero _troppo_ vicini.

-La mia prostata funziona benissimo, Dun- gli pestò un piede risoluto e sorrise alla commessa –Uhm mi dà un muffin ai mirtilli e un tè al limone, per favore?- sorrise tranquillo e scrollò le spalle, cercando di togliersi di dosso Josh, ormai stretto a lui come un koala.

Il castano pattugliò la vetrinetta con occhi adoranti e additò ripetutamente una ciambella glassata, con tutti gli zuccherini colorati e l’aria invitante- un toccasana per la dieta, insomma- e una cioccolata calda. Prese le proprie cibarie e si diresse a passo felpato verso un tavolo vicino al calorifero, poggiò la cioccolata calda sul tavolo e fissò con occhi adoranti la ciambella, che rimase intatta fino a quando Tyler non si sedette vicino a lui, osservandolo di sottecchi e gustandosi il tè caldo.

-Comunque grazie per prima, sei stato gentile.- mormorò Josh arrossendo appena.

-Era solo un complimento.- disse tranquillo, soffiando sul tè bollente.

-No, non era solo un complimento! Mi ha fatto piacere e...e sei il primo.- distolse lo sguardo e si grattò il retro del collo.

-Allora le persone sono stupide.- sorrise a trentadue denti e gli lasciò un piccolo pugno sulla spalla.

**16**

**_Guance_ **

Se c’era una cosa che Tyler amava, erano le guance di Josh. Se ne era reso conto quando lo aveva visto al freddo, con le gote arrossate e il viso nascosto sotto ad una sciarpa pesante, che lo faceva sembrare ancora più infreddolito e tremante. Tyler si era tolto i guanti e glieli aveva sventolati davanti al viso, vedendo Josh stringerli poi possessivamente ed infilarli rapidamente, ringraziandolo sottovoce, preoccupandosi subito delle sue mani e del possibile freddo che avrebbero potuto prendere senza la calda protezione, ma gli era bastato mostrare il pelo cucito all’interno delle tasche del cappotto per farlo calmare e tranquillizzare.

Amava vedere le guance perdere colore, tornando ad essere di un colorito non troppo acceso ma a dir poco sano; nulla a che vedere con il suo colore leggermente bronzato. Le guance di Josh erano soffici e morbide, erano perfette da mordere e baciare, da toccare con le dita e da carezzare con i palmi dopo aver baciato appena la bocca, che assomigliava ad un confetto roseo e ripieno di cioccolata- o di mandorle-, ma niente a che vedere con le guance che assomigliavano a due boccioli di rosa appena schiusi.

A Tyler venne spontaneo lasciargli un timido bacio sulle guance per salutarlo: poggiò una mano sul collo di Josh, lo fissò negli occhi e li chiuse lentamente, si sporse verso di lui e appoggiò piano il labbro inferiore e poi quello superiore sulla pelle morbida e gustosa, inalando a pieni polmoni il profumo della pelle e gustandosi il sapore fruttato della guancia. Indugiò pochi istanti su di essa, ma la mano di Josh lo fece restare ancora un po’ vicino a lui, traendo piacere da quel contatto gradito quanto inaspettato.

Josh avrebbe voluto ricambiare quell’innocuo bacio senza esitazione. Lui avrebbe stretto una mano nei suoi capelli e lo avrebbe avvicinato a sé senza esitazioni, lo avrebbe baciato con impeto e si sarebbe trattenuto sulla pelle candida per molti secondi. Non si sarebbe trattenuto dal vezzeggiare tutto quel candore, avrebbe sicuramente strofinato appena la bocca contro la guancia e l’avrebbe morsa, solo per sentire la consistenza della pelle morbida, poi avrebbe schiuso appena la bocca e avrebbe chiuso gli occhi, cercando di godersi appieno tutto il profumo e il sapore di Tyler.

E così fece, godé pienamente del bacio ricevuto e del bacio dato, lasciandosi trasportare dalle emozioni del momento e dalla dolcezza della pelle di Tyler, ormai presa d’assalto dalla sua bocca curiosa. Dio, la pelle delle gote di Tyler era a dir poco paradisiaca e gli piaceva dannatamente tanto, non riusciva a staccarsi e non poteva lasciarlo andare. Nessuno lascerebbe andare il proprio tesoro, di certo non di loro spontanea volontà.

-Hai la pelle soffice, è dolce.- Josh sorrise e strofinò la bocca sulla guancia nuovamente, finendo poi con l’abbracciarlo teneramente.

-Anche la tua.- Tyler lo strinse nuovamente e sorrise appena, riscoprendo il profumo del ragazzo.

Josh scosse la testa e guardò rapito la sua pelle, tornando a premere la bocca cautamente sulla pelle leggera e soffice; non voleva staccarsi dalle guance paffute di Tyler.

**17**

**_Occhi_ **

Gli occhi grandi ed espressivi di Tyler erano stupendi. Josh li amava veramente tanto, erano profondi e a lui sembrava di annegarci dentro, li trovava unici e belli. Lui voleva morirci in quegli occhi.

Quegli occhi scuri si legavano ai suoi, sembravano essere nati per appartenergli e per colmare il vuoto all’interno del suo petto. Il suo sguardo sapeva scaldarlo nel profondo ed era in grado di fargli apprezzare il bello della vita, senza piangersi addosso né farlo sentire vuoto. Tyler lo riempiva nel vero senso della parola, lo faceva sentire bene e non riusciva a separarsi dal suo corpo né dal suo sguardo, amava veramente quegli occhi grandi che lo inglobavano facendolo sentire voluto.

Tyler con quello sguardo leggero e pieno di parole lo faceva sentire a casa, gli ricordava cosa voleva dire sentirsi bene e “a posto”. Li avrebbe guardati per sempre, non li avrebbe mai lasciati scappare dai suoi occhi, erano troppo preziosi per perderli e non apprezzarli a pieno. Quegli occhi erano un continuo orgasmo, era come se gli entrasse dentro per la prima volta godendo come non mai, affondando in quel corpo muscoloso e caldo, dannatamente caldo. Tyler scottava quasi, se lo ricordava bene, e stare dentro di lui era solo una scarica di piacere sulla schiena e che riusciva a farlo urlare di pura soddisfazione, mischiando le urla e i mugolii intrisi di goduria e di passione.

Tyler era caldo, era perfetto intorno a lui e sembrava stringerlo per non farlo mai più uscire- non che lui volesse, certo-, per questo non riusciva a non guardarlo e non riusciva a non incantarsi in quel gioco di luci. Lui doveva godere di quello sguardo pieno di parole non dette e di sorrisi non manifestati. Tyler raramente sorrideva di gusto, ma i suoi sorrisi erano pieni di luce e sembravano brillare, mentre i denti bianchi erano privi di imperfezioni e sembravano renderlo ancora più bello e giovane. Josh avrebbe voluto far suo per sempre il sorriso di Tyler.

-Cosa guardi?- chiese curioso il ragazzo, abbassando improvvisamente gli occhi sul proprio tè al limone.

Josh sorrise e pensò che in quella pasticceria era iniziato tutto. Lo fissò silenzioso e sorrise: -Non guardavo assolutamente nulla. Pensavo e basta.- gli prese una mano e lo fissò impacciato.

-Mi tieni la mano perché la gente deve credere che siamo fidanzati o perché hai un istinto materno represso?- scoppiarono a ridere entrambi e Josh strinse ancora di più la sua mano, sorridendogli poi apprensivo –Ho capito, _mammina_.- commentò divertito.

-Ehi!, potrei offendermi- sorrise e gli tirò un pugnetto sulla spalla, facendolo smuovere appena e ridere ancora di più –Tu cosa preferiresti?- domandò carezzando distrattamente il dorso della mano di Tyler, facendolo irrigidire appena.

-Perché parlare quando posso stare zitto e vederti scervellare- il ragazzo gli strinse la mano a sua volta e intrecciò le dita lentamente, osservando poi le mani legate fra loro e il sorriso sghembo di Josh –E tu, cosa preferiresti?- chiese sorridente.

**18**

**_Baci_ **

Josh continuava ad allenarsi duramente, ogni giorno faceva ore su ore di allenamento solo per essere perfetto il giorno della gara, ormai troppo vicino. Aveva l’ansia a mille, non riusciva a stare calmo e si innervosiva per un nonnulla, ma solo Tyler riusciva a fargli passare quell’aria tesa e che spesso lo portava a sbuffare con le lacrime agli occhi. Era raro che piangesse per una competizione, non si faceva mai prendere dal panico né dalla paura, lui era dannatamente sfacciato quando si trattava di andare a pattinare davanti ad una giuria, sapeva di essere estremamente bravo e non vedeva perché doveva negarlo.

Ora, però, era diverso. Aveva Tyler con sé e sapeva che sarebbe andato a vederlo, sapeva che avrebbero varcato insieme la soglia del palazzetto e sapeva che lui lo avrebbe seguito anche nello spogliatoio, per poi tornare in tribuna ad assistere alla gara. Non avrebbe retto a lungo lui, non avrebbe retto a lungo sentendosi gli occhi penetranti del ragazzo sulle sue spalle, né tanto meno quelli di Dan. Non voleva credere di aver convinto Daniel ad andare a vederlo, era stato così stupido a portarlo con sé, soprattutto quando sapeva che gli metteva ansia avere qualcuno che conosceva a vederlo; non voleva suo padre, figuriamoci il proprio migliore amico e una persona per cui sentiva un trasporto emotivo non indifferente.

Si sedette su una panchina e guardò di sbieco Tyler, seduto vicino a lui e con le mani intrattenute nel giocherellare con il filo della sua felpa. Sorrise al ragazzo e guardò attento Matt, che stava blaterando sulla gara e sulla bravura di Josh, che sicuramente avrebbe steso tutti i giudici con i suoi salti e con le sue perfette figure contorte e complicate. Lui annuiva di tanto in tanto, ma non lasciava trapelare alcuna informazione dal suo sguardo privo di espressione, mentre il cuore gli martellava nella cassa toracica e gli faceva scordare di prestare attenzione alle parole dell’allenatore.

L’inglese sorrise tranquillo e prese lentamente la parola, troncando in due il discorso di Matt e attirando immediatamente l’attenzione di Josh, che sembrava pendere dalle sue labbra e che annuiva di tanto in tanto con vigore. Si divertiva a vedere gli occhi di Josh guizzare sulla sua figura, mentre le dita iniziavano a tamburellare indisturbate sul suo ginocchio sinistro, tenendo il ritmo delle sue parole e delle sue pause.

Matt era rimasto basito vedendoli andar via insieme, non poteva credere di essersi perso qualche passaggio fondamentale nella vita dei suoi due campioni, seppure non lo riguardasse affatto. Non aveva intenzione di ficcare il naso nei loro affari privati, ma vedere Josh insieme a qualcuno era raro, se non impossibile. Per questo si stupì quando vide Tyler lasciargli una scherzosa pacca sul sedere per farlo camminare più velocemente, e si stupì ancora di più non appena notò il sorriso furbo e maligno di Josh, che colpì vigorosamente- lo capì vedendo l’inglese portarsi una mano sulla pelle lesa- un braccio dell’amico.

-Che guardi?- chiese Debbie giocherellando con una ciocca dei suoi capelli, osservando attenta la sua espressione concentrata.

-Non ti sembrano strani quei due, Debs?- chiese grattandosi il retro del collo.

-No, per niente. Sono solo amici.- la donna sorrise e si avviò silenziosa verso la porta dello spogliatoio, accorgendosi dopo poco di essere seguita dal marito.

Josh sorrise e scherzò con Tyler amorevolmente, gli punzecchiò dolcemente i fianchi e infine glieli afferrò repentinamente, sorrise contro il suo collo e gli schioccò un bacio sulla pelle calda, facendo così ridacchiare l’inglese. Il ragazzo gli sorrise e gli prese dolcemente una mano, la strinse nella sua e Josh lo avvicinò a sé, cercando di scaldarlo mentre aspettavano l’autobus per tornare a Milwaukee. Tyler si poggiò con la schiena al suo petto e sospirò infreddolito, sentì le mani di Josh poggiarsi sulle sue spalle e una piccola spinta sui polpacci, costringendolo così a fare un passo in avanti e a salire sul bus grigio.

Si sedettero nei primi posti e Tyler iniziò a stuzzicare Josh con le proprie risatine mal trattenute, lo fissava per alcuni istanti e poi ridacchiava divertito, facendolo così imbestialire.. Avevano deciso insieme di andare a casa di Josh, anche perché Dan  lo aveva minacciato di tenerlo a digiuno se non avesse rivisto Tyler, così da potersi rilassare con una buona tazza di tè al limone e i biscotti, mentre in TV passavano i soliti programmi stupidi, triti e ritriti; a loro non importava veramente.

Tyler suonò ripetutamente il campanello giusto per far innervosire Daniel, Josh lo guardo di sbieco e lo spinse lentamente verso l’ascensore, pigiò il tasto del terzo piano e sorrise tranquillo, poggiandosi alla parete e afferrando repentino un braccio di Tyler, tenendolo così più vicino a sé. La porticina si aprì e i due entrarono come delle furie nel piccolo salotto, sorprendendo Danny a passare l’aspirapolvere sul tappeto davanti alla televisione.

Daniel sorrise e salutò calorosamente Tyler, facendo tossire innervosito Josh, rosso in viso. Il coinquilino li fece accomodare sul piccolo divano e si raccomandò con entrambi di non dare fuoco alla cucina. I tre scoppiarono a ridere e Dan  uscì rapidamente dalla casa, sbandierando ai quattro venti l’importanza della sua uscita e della notte che avrebbe passato fuori dall’appartamento troppo affollato, per i suoi gusti.

Josh scosse la testa e si alzò lentamente dal divano, si diresse verso la cucina e tornò da Tyler con varie confezioni di tè fra le mani, le porse all’inglese e lo vide esitare appena per poi scegliere la confezione gialla dell’infuso al limone. Tornò lentamente in cucina e mise l’acqua sul fornello, facendola scaldare rapidamente e prendendo tranquillamente a morsicare qualche biscotto al cioccolato. Tornò in salotto con le due tazze fumanti e ne porse una a Tyler, che si fece piccolo piccolo contro il bracciolo del divano e che si strinse le gambe al petto, affondando il viso nella tazza di porcellana.

Eppure, Josh, non riuscì a fermarsi dal passare un braccio intorno alle spalle di Tyler, lo portò più vicino a sé e gli sorrise appena, vedendolo accoccolarsi contro il suo fianco e sorseggiare tranquillo il tè, mentre lui con le mani continuava a lasciargli qualche carezza sulle braccia, facendolo sorridere e sospirare tranquillo. Si ritrovò con la testa scura dell’inglese poggiata sulle gambe e la tazza azzurra di porcellana vuota, poggiata sul tavolino di vetro vicino a loro, mentre un braccio di Tyler era intento a stringere il proprio corpo infreddolito.

Josh si piegò su di lui e gli baciò cautamente una guancia, lo vide arricciare il naso e stringere maggiormente su se stesso, osservò le spalle infossate e sorrise tracciandone i contorni con i polpastrelli, sospirò silenzioso e gli passò una mano sotto al fianco sinistro, stringendolo così a sé e cercando un po’ di calore da lui. Lo sentì mugolare innervosito e il ragazzo si voltò con il viso verso il suo ventre, affondò il viso nella sua gamba e strusciò la guancia contro il tessuto della sua tuta, mugugnando e borbottando addormentato.

Si piegò lentamente su di lui e gli lasciò un altro bacio sulla fronte, gli scostò i capelli dal viso e strofinò dolcemente il naso su una sua guancia, troppo morbida per non baciarla lentamente, poggiando dapprima le labbra delicatamente, aumentando piano piano l’intensità del contatto fino a ritrovarsi con la bocca premuta possessivamente sulla pelle calda e lievemente ispida di Tyler. Si sollevò da lui e tornò con la testa poggiata sullo schienale del divano, rilassò i muscoli e distese le gambe per riposarsi a pieno, addormentandosi subito dopo.

Quando si risvegliò trovò Tyler ancora addormentato su di sé, il viso era troppo vicino al suo bassoventre e la mano sinistra era poggiata sulla sua coscia all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni. Josh sospirò tranquillò e gli carezzò dolcemente i capelli, baciandogli poi insicuro la guancia a sua disposizione, insinuò una mano fra i suoi capelli e li carezzò lentamente e con devozione, stando attento a non fargli male né a tirarglieli troppo. Nonostante la sua delicatezza, lo svegliò e si ritrovò gli occhi socchiusi e impastati di sonno di Tyler addosso, intento a guardarlo con curiosità e stanchezza, mista anche ad un pizzico di malizia.

-Ehi- mormorò puntellandosi sulle mani e stropicciandosi gli occhi lentamente, per poi sbadigliare con una mano davanti alla bocca –Scusa se mi sono addormentato addosso a te. Mi dispiace.- si sedette nuovamente e lo guardò con un occhio mezzo chiuso, cercando poi con lo sguardo la propria tazza di tè.

-È finito, ne faccio ancora?- chiese Josh sorridendo, vedendo poi l’inglese sospirare assonnato e sbattere ripetutamente le palpebre –Se hai sonno puoi andare a dormire nel letto di Dan , tanto lui stanotte non torna.- il ragazzo scosse la testa e si stiracchiò le spalle, si voltò verso di lui e poggiò tranquillo la testa sulle spalle di Josh, lasciandosi passare un braccio intorno alle spalle e tornando a socchiudere gli occhi annoiato.

-Mi spieghi perché ti piacciono tanto le mie guance? Guarda che me ne sono accorto, sai?- lo punzecchiò divertito e storse il naso quando Josh tossicchiò a disagio.

-Perché sono morbide- disse lui con la gola secca –Perché mi ricordano la tua bocca e perché è l’unico punto che posso baciare in quanto amico.- sottolineò l’ultima parola con un piccolo sospiro affranto, sentendosi immediatamente stupido e sfacciato.

-Di amici ne ho tanti.- disse tranquillo, facendosi più vicino a lui e poggiando timidamente la testa contro il collo del ragazzo.

Josh non esitò un minuto di più e posò una mano sul viso di Tyler, lo sollevò appena e lo fissò con occhi languidi, li socchiuse lentamente e lo baciò cauto, stando attento a non premere troppo sulle labbra screpolate e che ancora profumavano di limone, mentre il gusto era appena più dolce e meno compatto, dato che presentava ancora dei rimasugli di cioccolato e zucchero.

Tyler sgranò appena gli occhi e li richiuse pacato, strinse una mano timoroso sul collo di Josh e si fece più vicino a lui, premendogli l’altra mano sul petto ampio e stringendogli la maglia con dolcezza, mentre con le gambe cercava di fargli capire di voler salire sulle sue. Josh però sospirò lentamente e si staccò dal bacio, gli tenne il viso saldo fra le mani e lo guardò attento e sicuro, strofinò piano il naso contro il suo e lo vide ridere divertito.

Con uno scatto felino Tyler si alzò in piedi e si fece portare in camera, il quale sentiva la mano dell’inglese ancora presente fra i suoi capelli morbidi. Tyler si lasciò trascinare fino al letto e, prima di poter dire qualcosa, si ritrovò steso sul materasso con le braccia di Josh piantate vicino alla sua testa, ma che ben presto si abbassarono quiete per lasciar scivolare il ragazzo sul suo corpo, portando poi le mani sotto la sua schiena e afferrando l’orlo della maglia. Lo sollevò lentamente e gli diede un fugace bacio sul collo, gustandosi l’aria stralunata di Tyler.

Josh si risollevò nuovamente e finì di spogliarlo con una calma spasmodica, osservò concentrato- forse per la prima volta- il petto glabro e privo di imperfezioni. Il corpo di Tyler era perfetto, aveva qualche piccola cicatrice e qualche neo sparso sulla pelle. Gli tolse anche i pantaloni e sorrise quando l’inglese tentò di fermarlo, opponendosi alle sue mani e cercando di non far scendere ancora, ma ormai la tuta era a terra e lui aveva solo i boxer addosso.

-Voglio fare tutto per bene.- Josh gli baciò il mento e lo guardò negli occhi, vide qualche ciocca di capelli sul viso del ragazzo e gliele scostò lieve, facendo correre lo sguardo di Tyler sulla sua mano quasi preoccupato.

L’inglese, con un’ultima occhiata infuocata, afferrò le mani di Josh e lo ribaltò sul letto, sovrastandolo e stampandosi sul viso la sua migliore espressione sfacciata. Sospirò rassegnato e si impose di essere sicuro in tutto quello che stava facendo; afferrò la maglietta e, con un rapido gesto, gliela sfilò dal capo, rischiando di farlo impigliare con il mento nel tessuto. Abbassò lo sguardo sul suo petto e si scoprì piacevolmente a proprio agio, portò le mani sulla patta dei pantaloni e vide Josh sobbalzare spaesato, ma lo stupore passò non appena gli fece scivolare la stoffa sulle gambe, seguendone il percorso con la bocca e con i denti. Il lieve filo di barba presente sul suo volto fece rabbrividire piacevolmente Josh, che insinuò una mano fra i capelli leggermente lunghi.

-E ora?- mormorò  tornando a guardarlo con aria spavalda, sedendosi sulle gambe dell’americano con aria sufficiente –Cosa avresti in mente, uh?- si chinò su di lui e lo baciò a fondo, impedendogli di parlare e stringendogli i polsi con le proprie mani –Non puoi fare molto se ti tengo in trappola.-

Josh ridacchiò e tornò a baciarlo con un sorriso in volto, si divincolò appena e riuscì a liberare le mani, le portò sulla schiena scoperta di Tyler e la graffiò possessivo, ne lasciò vagare una fra i suoi capelli e l’altra scese fino al bordo dei boxer. Quella fra i capelli li strinse con convinzione e li carezzò lenta, tastando curiosa quei ciuffi arruffati e intrecciati fra loro, facendo così miagolare e tremare di aspettativa Tyler, ormai steso sul suo petto con le gambe ai lati del suo busto. Josh però, con l’altra mano, scivolò oltre l’elastico dei boxer e gli strinse fra le dita il sedere, massaggiando una natica soda con dedizione e apprensione. Tyler gemette direttamente contro il suo collo, ci ansimò sopra e lo morse per non emettere più alcun suono, strinse una mano sulla sua spalla sinistra e sollevò il capo con gli occhi socchiusi, fissò l’espressione soddisfatta di Josh e, con un gesto fin troppo rapido, insinuò entrambe le mani sotto all’intimo, carezzandogli il pube beffardo.

-Non credere di poter fare molto- Josh si protese verso di lui e lo baciò vicino all’orecchio, tracciando poi una linea di lievi morsi lungo tutta la mascella e il collo –Avrai anche le mani lì sotto, ma fino a prova contraria siamo entrambi coperti, Tyler.- strinse maggiormente il sedere e aggiunse anche l’altra mano, applicando maggiore pressione sulla pelle calda e soda del fondoschiena, zona particolarmente sensibile dato il leggero mormorio strozzato dell’inglese.

Tyler sorrise compiaciuto e si prese qualche istante per baciare con trasporto la bocca schiusa di Josh, lasciò scivolare le mani fino ad incontrare l’erezione del ragazzo, carezzandola lascivamente e mordicchiandogli annoiato il collo morbido. Tolse entrambe le mani da sotto l’intimo e lo fece scivolare lungo le gambe di Josh, alzando di poco il bacino così da poter sfilarlo completamente, aiutato anche in parte dai movimenti affrettati e privi di logica dell’americano.

-Non ne sarei poi così sicuro, Josh. Tu sei nudo.- gli leccò il lobo dell’orecchio e sorrise sornione.

Dun afferrò i boxer di Tyler e glieli fece scendere lungo le gambe, gli strinse nuovamente il sedere fra le mani e sorrise compiaciuto, lasciandosi scappare un gemito soddisfatto quando premette il bacino contro quello dell’altro, sfiorandosi a vicenda in quel punto tanto intimo.

Josh lo ribaltò e scese a baciargli il collo, lo morse teneramente e sorrise soddisfatto sentendolo mugugnare e irrigidire appena- si sarebbe fatto perdonare per tutto, oh sì-, scese ancora su di lui e mordicchiò tranquillo un capezzolo, lasciando scorrere la mano fino al ventre e poi fino all’erezione, massaggiandola lentamente a palmo aperto e facendo gemere rumorosamente Tyler, il quale teneva gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata all’indietro in cerca d’aria. Scese ancora a baciargli il petto e sorrise contro il bassoventre, strusciò il viso contro la pelle liscia e sorrise al ragazzo, prima di applicare maggiore pressione sul suo membro, carezzandolo poi a pugno chiuso e stringendolo delicatamente nella mano, muovendola a ritmo alterno così da far prendere respiri sempre più grandi a Tyler, oramai vicino all’orgasmo.

Poggiò la mano alla base dell’erezione e, facendosi guardare dall’inglese, sfiorò con la bocca la punta arrossata, la prese fra le labbra e succhiò appena, scoprendo che quel semplice gesto faceva contorcere e urlare, quasi, Tyler. Scese con la bocca e sentì la mano del ragazzo insinuarsi fra i suoi capelli, tirandoli e gemendo ad occhi chiusi e con le labbra arrossate, martoriate dai denti e dalla lingua. Josh iniziò a muovere il capo sempre con maggiore foga, la propria mano corse a soddisfare la propria intimità, ma Tyler lo precedette e portò rapidamente la sua mano intorno all’erezione di Josh, ormai quasi al limite e che si stava sforzando di non venire sulle gambe dell’altro, anche se sapeva che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto riversarsi nella mano del ragazzo.

Passato il primo momento di confusione, si lasciò toccare da Tyler e gemette contro il suo fianco, tornando poi a lambire con la punta della lingua l’intimità del ragazzo, lasciandosi invadere la bocca da quella gradevole presenza, mentre una sua mano era risalita fino al petto dell’inglese, così da sentire il suo battito cardiaco. Era veloce e irregolare, proprio come il suo, e graffiò innocuo la pelle sudata, unendo al tutto un movimento più rapido della testa e succhiando fino a far scattare in avanti Tyler, che strinse gli occhi e mormorò qualche parola di tanto in tanto, cercando di respirare in modo regolare anche se non gli riusciva, dato che Josh non accennava a staccarsi da lui.

Tyler gli strattonò in capo lontano da sé e sospirò sollevato, tolse la mano dall’erezione di Josh e, circondandogli il collo con entrambe le braccia, lo trascinò in un bacio infuocato e dolce, senza però tralasciare l’erotismo presente nell’aria. Allargò le gambe e Josh sorrise nel bacio, scivolò fra di esse e si strusciò con tutto il corpo contro quello di Tyler, facendolo ansimare direttamente dentro la sua bocca e stringere una mano sulla sua spalla, che lasciò scendere amorevolmente fino al suo sedere, dove iniziò a pizzicare la pelle pura e liscia.

-Tyler ti voglio dentro.- Josh soffiò quelle parole dritte contro il suo orecchio e lo morse debolmente, portando poi la propria mano sopra quella del ragazzo vicina al suo sedere, trascinandola verso la sua entrata.

L’inglese sorrise carezzandogli una natica e scacciando la sua mano: -L’avevo capito, sai?- lo fece girare sulla schiena e si posizionò in mezzo alle gambe aperte, cedevoli sotto le sue mani.

Josh chiuse appena gli occhi e sorrise, ma si pietrificò non appena sentì le dita di Tyler contro la sua bocca, eppure non poté fare a meno di lasciarle entrare.

Tyler, dopo aver sfilato le dita dalla bocca di Josh- aveva preso gusto nel leccarle, se ne era accorto-, inserì l’indice dentro di lui muovendolo lentamente per non fargli male, cercando di non farlo sentire a disagio mentre aggiungeva il secondo dito, baciandolo di tanto in tanto sulla punta del naso e sulla bocca, anche se i gemiti leggeri del ragazzo erano come un lasciapassare per aumentare appena la profondità dei movimenti delle dita, ora diventate tre e miste ai gemiti sempre più rochi di Josh.

All’ennesimo gemito tolse le dita, fissò negli occhi il ragazzo sotto di sé e, baciandolo con foga, entrò dentro di lui con un’unica spinta, così da non fargli provare dolore in modo troppo lento e soffocante per entrambi, e questo sembrò piacere a Josh in modo particolare a giudicare dal modo in cui gemeva e rantolava senza preoccuparsi della voce troppo alta.

Chiamava con tono supplichevole Tyler, ad ogni spinta corrispondeva un suo gemito più alto e un gesto repentino delle mani- prima stringevano il lenzuolo, dopo le spalle del ragazzo-; ad ogni poderoso affondo Josh cercava di mordersi la bocca per non emettere nemmeno un rumore, sapeva bene quanto potesse essere rumoroso a volte. Tyler, però, aveva il capo chino sopra il suo, i ciuffi di capelli gli ricadevano sulla fronte ed alcuni sul collo, mentre le mani erano poggiate sulle ginocchia piegate di Josh. Era piacevole sentirsi stretto da quella morsa fatta di muscoli, sentirsi attirare verso il corpo del ragazzo e poterlo baciare come più desiderava perché lui stava conducendo tutto, facendo sentire Josh in paradiso.

-Tyler!- il ragazzo gli morse la spalla e strinse gli occhi –Ancora, Tyler ancora!- premette la testa contro il materasso e gemette in modo rauco.

-Sei stretto.- soffiò al suo orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire e sentendo il suo respiro dritto contro il collo. Gli baciò la bocca di sfuggita e gemette contro la sua clavicola, prendendogli l’erezione con una mano, iniziando a pomparlo e a spingersi dentro di lui sempre più velocemente.

Lo strinse a sé e gli diede un bacio profondo ma rapido spingendosi maggiormente dentro di lui, lo vide spalancare la bocca e venire nella sua mano, stringendogli una mano intorno alla spalla sinistra. Tyler, sentendosi baciare il petto e massaggiare i glutei, piegò la testa in avanti e assestò una spinta poderosa e sconclusionata dentro a Josh, riversandosi dentro di lui e vedendolo chiudere gli occhi estasiato, osservandolo godersi quel momento e leccarsi le labbra malizioso, mentre lui boccheggiava senza fiato ancora stretto dentro al corpo di Josh caldo e sudato, ormai stanco e spossato con gli occhi che faticavano a stare aperti e a sostenere il suo sguardo.

Tyler uscì lentamente da lui, lo vide arricciare la bocca annoiato e cercare il suo corpo, trovandolo vicino a lui e stendendocisi quasi sopra, poggiando il capo contro la sua spalla e mordicchiandogli la clavicola assonnato. Josh sentì una mano di Tyler fra i suoi capelli e deglutì pieno di aspettativa, sentì un timido bacio posarsi sulla cute riccioluta e il braccio- quello sotto di lui- stringerlo cautamente e una gamba sfiorare le sue.

-Se ti dicessi che sto bene con te, tu cosa faresti?- chiese Josh sbadigliando.

-Ti risponderei dicendoti che vale anche per me.- rispose baciandogli lentamente il collo e infine la bocca, mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore ad occhi chiusi.

-Siamo due idioti.- borbottò stropicciandosi un occhio.

-Parla per te, idiota.- ridacchiò contro il suo capo e tornò a mordicchiargli il labbro inferiore.

-Oh zitto, non fare lo scorbutico.- lo guardò nell’oscurità e si rannicchiò contro di lui, sorridente.

Fuori pioveva, loro erano ancora persi nei loro occhi e non si accorsero di star ricominciando a baciarsi lentamente, scoprendo le loro bocche per l’ennesima volta e beandosi del sapore e della lingua ruvida che sfregava contro l’altra, silenziosa e che suggellava la prima di tante notti.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Prima fan-fiction sui TOP e devo dire che sono un po' spaventata, ma eccola qui!


End file.
